Airien
by HisAngel
Summary: Sometimes unordinary lovestories happen. ShonenAi, AU fic.


**Airien**

Characters from Weiss Kreuz, shonen-ai pairings. M rated.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You just can't imagine what happened today!" Ken asked enthusiasticly from his boyfriend.

"It must be something special because you're so excited!" he smiled back at Ken.

"Sure it is!" Ken continued instantly. "You remember the scary new guy at my work? I surely told you about him!"

"Yeah, I can remember him! The mean redhead who never wants to speak to you. The one with such a girly name, right?" the other pondered.

The brunet nodded. "But guess what happened today! He spoke to me!"

The blond was surprised "WOW! Really? Well, it was about a time.. How did it happen?".

"Well.. erm.. You remember how happy I was about us this morning? I went to work with my great mood and was really humming and singing when I watered the flowers… And then! He suddenly turned to me and asked if I had had good time last night…"

_  
Ken fades into his lately happened memories_

"Sure I had!" Ken, amazed by his coworker's unusual distinction, was encouraged to continue the demanded explanation. "It's because something marvelous happened between me and my bestfriend. I figured out that I've more feelings to that guy than I ever could have imagined, so.. I confessed. He responsed to my feelings and we became lovers. A couple."

Ken smiled slightly at himself with a light red glow on his cheeks. It made his accompanion smile too.

"Congratulations!" the redhead, with such a feminine name as Aya, greeted the brunet with a happy smile.

A smile! First he spoke with him and now he even _smiled_! Oh wow.. This must have been something special!

But Ken didn't know there was more coming!

"Hey, I didn't know you like guys too!" Aya exulted.

"WHAT! Do you like too!" Ken was astonished. This was the last thing he ever had expected!

"Yeah!.. I didn't know we've so much in common!"

Aya was glad and so was Ken. He had prejudged someone too early again..

"Hey, are you hungry? What about, would you like to go for a lunch with me? I wouldn't like to stop this conversation by now! It just started to turn out so interesting!" Aya grinned.

"Oh, sure! If you know any good place, let's go to continue our chat there!" Ken agreed.

And so they went.

"What is his name?" Aya continued the talk as soon as they sat in his favorite restaurant-cafeteria.

"Omi.." Ken said with a dreamy voice.

"Omi? That's such a sweet name!" Aya 'tasted' the name in his mouth.

"How old is he? How long have you knewn eachother?" He seemed to be really interested!..

"He's 17, will turn 18 in February. We met already at school, but we weren't on the same class. It was because I was on the sports class and he did more with maths." Ken explained.

After explaining tons of stuff their relationship, Ken got curious about Aya's history.

"But what about you, Aya? Do you have boyfriend or someone special on your mind?" Ken winked his eye.

For some reason the question didn't please Aya. He turned a bit into the guy Ken saw everyday at their work in the flowershop. Luckily it was only temporary and soon the readhead returned from his worlds.

"Well.. Actually. I never have had a true love or anything. Not even a longtime relationship." Aya answered sadly, some sorrow in his eyes.

"U-um.. I'm really sorry Aya.." Ken stuttered. "I'm sorry, I didn't know.."

"It's ok, you couldn't have knewn." Aya smiled lightly. "I've always had somekind of bad luck with love… All the guys I've met… They've just used me or treated me wrong."

"That's terrible! Those fckers!" Ken shouted. "We got to find you a real guy! Not such idiots like you've met!"

"Thanks Ken.." Aya smiled. "But.. That's what it always have been, I've just met those… wrong people."

"Now we gotta change it, ok?" Ken smiled with all his charm at Aya, trying to encourage him. "OK?"

"Ok." Aya smiled back Ken. He wanted to trust him.

_  
Ken's memories end _

"Poor Aya.. What happened then?" Omi asked from Ken.

"Well, we went back to work and I asked what kind of men he liked. And I tried to avoid bringing bad memories again." Ken informed his bestfriend-lover.

"You know what? We have to help him. We have to."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued..

Author's notes:

This story I've had on my mind already for two years, and I never have put it on paper before this.

It's something I got an inspiration of when I noticed Aya resembling someone very much..  
This story has many many parts already, happening in three generations…! But I'm going to use only one for the beginning, and the second one later.

I hope to hook someone with this story !

Waiting for reviews!  
HisAngel

I don't own the characters from Weiss Kreuz (or the "real" people), but the chracters that appear later, I do!


End file.
